vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharla
Summary Sharla (Japanese: カルナ, Karuna, Carna; English dub: /ˈʃɑːrlə/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles, and a medic of the Colony 6 Defence Force. She uses an ether rifle to fight, and her specialty is healing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B Name: Sharla Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Homs Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksmanship, Has an ether rifle (Which grants her the following: Healing, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction and Sleep Manipulation), Fire Manipulation (via Blaze Attack), Ice Manipulation (via Chill Attack), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Attack), Paralysis Inducement (via Paralyze), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical form), Attack Reflection (via Spike), and Absorption (via HP steal) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (The ether gems allows her to be resistant to these when equipped) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to Shulk) | Planet level (Wounded Dickson) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Can react to the Faced Mechons which can make sonic booms) | FTL+ (Comparable to Shulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Can survive attacks from a Telethia) | Planet level (Survived attacks from Dickson) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with her rifle. Standard Equipment: Ether rifles Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her weapon overheats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cool Off:' Releases the built-up heat from using other arts, emptying the talent gauge. *'Heal Bullet:' Restores some HP to a single party member. *'Thunder Bullet:' Two-hit combo, increased critical chance against flying enemies. *'Shield Bullet:' Absorbs a set amount of damage. *'Cure Bullet:' Removes debuffs from a single target and grants temporary debuff immunity. *'Drive Boost:' Reduces cooldown of all arts except Drive Boost, no auto-attack or movement. *'Heal Blast:' Restores a large amount of HP to a single party member. *'Heal Round:' Restores a medium amount of HP to all party members. *'Head Shot:' Guaranteed crit, may instantly kill a dazed enemy. *'Metal Blast:' Causes Break in a straight line, increased critical against flying enemies. *'Aura Bullet:' Extends duration of auras. *'Heat Bullet:' Increases tension of party members in a circle around the target. *'Head Shaker:' Dazes a toppled enemy. *'Covert Stance:' Decreases aggro permanently and nullifies aggro gain for the duration. *'Heal Counter:' Restores HP to the targeted party member each time he/she gets attacked. *'Tranquiliser:' Makes the enemy fall asleep. *'Cure Round:' Clears the entire party of debuffs and grants temporary debuff immunity. Key: Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Nintendo Category:Healers Category:Female Characters Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Gun Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5